


Kembali

by Jogag_Busang



Series: LOTUS: Puisi 2015 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Jika tiba suatu masa, aku pasti akan kembali.





	Kembali

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis pada masa kegelapan dalam hidup saya.

_Kembali aku menangis_

_Merindukan sepi dan air mata_

_Berwujud cinta aku terlena_

_DI suatu malam yang sunyi, burung-burung pergi_

_Ke mana gerangan sayap untuk terbang?_

_Kalau bukan di punggungnya, pasti masih di lemari_

_Aku termangu menatap mawar di malam hari_

_Tak pernah aku merasa menunggu seperti ini_

_Jika tiba suatu masa, tolong izinkan aku untuk kembali_

_Kembali aku tertawa_

_Memeluk bintang dan bulan_

_Bersama matahari aku terusik_

_Akan kenang-kenangan di waktu sempit_

_Ke mana mimpi-mimpiku itu berlarian?_

_Kalau bukan menuju Venus, pasti masih di Bumi_

_Aku menggigil memandang es yang curam_

_Tak pernah aku merasa menanti sedemikian dalam_

_Jika tiba suatu masa, tolong izinkan aku untuk kembali_

_Kembali aku meratapi_

_Menggapai tembok dan batu-bata_

_Berkumpul dengan air dan api_

_Sebuah perjuangan harus sirna karena kubenci_

_Ke mana kupu-kupu itu terbang?_

_Kalau bukan menuju bunga, pasti masih di daunnya_

_Aku terbungkam mendengar suara ribut aneh saat kuterdiam_

_Tak pernah aku mendoa begitu lirih_

_Jika tiba suatu masa, tolong izinkan aku untuk kembali_

_Kembali aku terpesona_

_Menyentuh angkasa dan senja_

_Berenang bersama merpati dan rajawali_

_Akan sebuah perjuangan, aku pun kembali_

_ke mana hilangnya kebodohan?_

_Kalau bukan ke awan, pasti masih di pikiran_

_AKu merinding mendapati diriku dapat berjalan sekarang_

_Tak pernah aku merasa gembira ketika merangkak_

_Jika tiba suatu masa, tolong izinkan aku untuk kembali_

_Karena aku lelah_

_Karena aku lelah untuk mencoba_

_Karena aku tahu_

_Karena aku tahu perjalanan ini tak pernah berhenti_

_Karena aku mengerti_

_Karena aku mengerti untuk memahami_

_Satu keadilan agar kubisa kembali_

_Jika tiba suatu masa, aku pasti akan kembali_

_Jika tiba suatu masa, aku pasti akan kembali lagi_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 14 Desember 2015. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
